


Unsettled Dust

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Unsettled Dust

     "Mulder,  _what_ are we doing here? It's a thousand degrees in the attic, I haven't eaten since this morning, and again  _why_ are we here?" Impromptu FBI roadtrip hadn't exactly caught Scully off guard- but driving to Georgia and spending all day in the car- only to pull up outside an old Army vet's widow's house, to crawl around in his attic full of dust that was older than  _her._ And they never even stopped for food.   
  
     "I told you, Scully- there's an x file here." Mulder poked his head over a stack of boxes he wasn't done sifting through yet. Scully was right about  _one_ thing- the attic definitely didn't have central air.   
  
     "An x-file, Mulder, there's nothing here but 70 years of accumulated junk- newspapers, old toys, and clothes. Why, what do you have there?" Scully shifted another box of baby clothes out of her way, ignoring the cute little booties on top.   
  
      After three and a half year of working with Fox Mulder, three and a half years of boundary pushing and  _unorthodox_ cases, missed family functions, and  _entirely_ too much overtime- Scully still found she could be surprised. And she could enjoy it. But her shirt was sticking to her back, her neck was cricked from the car, and she couldn't conceive how they were supposed to find anything exterrestrial here.   
  
    "Mickey Mantle rookie card. Think he'll miss it?" Mulder didn't haveta see Scully's face to know the look he earned. "And old CIA transcripts." He emerged with a winning smile and tucked a stack of manila envelopes under his arm.   
  
    "Why would an old Army vet have CIA transcripts in his attic?" Stepping over an old toy chest, Scully navigated her way to Mulder's corner of the attic, shining her flashlight in his eyes a second too long. She could swear his corner was cooler.  
  
    "Look- this one's about Southern Air Transport drops in Vietnam-" Brushing dust from the paperwork, Mulder could just make out scrawled inscriptions about the CIA contractorship. "Bingo. Back in the car, Scully. If you grab that box there's a diner stop in it for you."   
  
     She let herself sigh, and thought about greasy french fries. 


End file.
